Juste un au revoir
by LaurianeDelena
Summary: Harry fait ses aux revoir à ses amis avant d'aller combattre Voldemort. Mais il s'avère que les  aux revoir  avec sa meilleure amie Hermione, ne soit pas comme il l'aurait imaginé…


**\- ****Je déteste les adieux,** s'exclama Ronald les larmes aux yeux.

**\- ****Ce n'est pas un adieu Ron, je vous promets que je reviendrais et que Voldemort ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir,** déclarai-je sévèrement.

Tout le monde était là, pour m'encourager pour mon ultime combat face au seigneur des ténèbres.

**\- ****On a tous confiance en toi Harry, moi j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi,** dit Ginny en me serrant dans ses bras, respirant son odeur. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. La jeune Weasley ne voulait plus me lâcher mais je la forçai à contre cœur. Je la repoussai doucement lui embrassant la joue puis détournai le regard pour voir tous mes amis là, tout ensemble, pour moi. Je savais que je n'avais pas beaucoup de chance de le vaincre mais il fallait que je le fasse pour honorer mes deux parents, James et Lily, mon parrain, Sirius, le directeur de Poudlard, Albus etc. Dean Thomas me serra la main me disant :

**\- ****Je crois en toi Harry.**

J'acquiesçai puis avança vers George et Fred Weasley, ils me serrèrent eux aussi dans leurs bras.

**\- Va lui beauté le cul !** dirent les jumeaux.

**\- ****J'en ai bien l'intention.**

Tous les Grinffondor me souhaitèrent bon courage. Leurs voix tremblaient sans cesse, je n'avais jamais vu mes amis si effrayait alors que moi certes j'avais peur mais je n'avais pas ressenti une telle confiance en moi de toute ma vie. Je remerciai tout le monde puis vint le moment où Ron s'avança vers moi. Mon meilleur ami depuis 7 longues années maintenant. Le rouquin avec qui j'avais passé surement les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Celui qui m'avait hébergé quand je ne voulais pas aller chez les Durleys. Je pouvais voir qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je lui tendis ma main pour qu'il me la serre ce qu'il fit. Mais après un certain temps il me prit brusquement dans ses bras. Je le serra contre moi aussi fort que je le pouvais. Il me relâcha et me dit le plus sérieusement :

**\- ****Harry James Potter si tu meurs face à cette chose ténébreuse, je le jure que je te déterre de ta tombe pour te tuer moi-même, c'est clair ?**

Sa remarque me fit sourire. Je le remerciai puis vint le tour d'Hermione, ma meilleure amie. Elle était si belle devant moi, ses boucles brunes lui retombant sur les épaules, entourant son visage ovale. Sa peau mate légèrement brillante faisait ressortir ses yeux noisette, couleur chocolat. Ses fines lèvres rosées dessinaient un sourire timide. A l'aide de ses jambes elle s'approcha de moi, puis m'entoura de ses bras pour une étreinte amicale. Mes mains se refermèrent autour de sa taille. Je respirai son odeur, le même parfum de fraise et de caramel. Je pouvais sentir le shampoing qui avait permis de laver ses cheveux soyeux.

**\- ****Reste avec moi Harry,** me murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Je frissonnai au contact de son souffle chaud sur mon oreille. Je resserrai mon emprise puis lui répondit tristement :

**\- ****Je ne peux pas Hermione, il faut que j'aille tuer ce monstre.**

**\- ****Ne m'abandonne pas,** me dit-elle en commençant à pleurer. Elle glissa ses mains mes cheveux puis me supplia :

**\- Ne va pas là-bas Harry, je t'en supplie !**

**\- ****Hermione ne rend pas la tâche plus compliquée,** lui dis-je en la repoussant doucement. Mais quand je vis son si beau visage trempé de larmes, mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Je lui pris le visage en coupe puis planta mes yeux dans les siens, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient abondement. Je lui fis un faible sourire comme pour la rassurait mais ses yeux étaient toujours remplis de larmes.

**\- ****Mais si tu échoue ?** me demanda soudainement la brune.

**\- ****Je n'échouerais pas Hermione ! **

**\- ****Je ne pourrais pas continuer de vivre sans toi, tu es mon meilleur ami je… celui qui a fait preuve de tant de courage pour me sauver la vie plus d'une fois ! **

**\- ****Hermione… **

**\- ****Harry, je suis rien sans toi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu es ma bouée de sauvetage si tu n'es plus là je coule.**

**\- ****Ne dis pas ça tu as Ron et Ginny ! **

**\- ****Je ne rappelle pas les avoirs vu quand mon père est mort sous mes yeux cet été.**

C'est vrai qu'elle marquait un point, Ginny qui normalement était sa meilleure amie ne l'avait pas appelé une seule fois depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort du père d'Hermione il y a quelques mois. Ron non plus n'avait pas été là pour elle ce jour-là, seul moi était vraiment présent pour elle. J'avais fugué de chez les Durleys pour aller la rejoindre en France où résidaient ses parents. Je l'avais soutenu pendant toutes les vacances pour ne pas qu'elle craque.

**\- ****Ne me laisse pas toute seule Harry…** chuchota-t-elle en redoublant ses pleurs. Je l'ai repris dans mes bras, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle était si belle quand elle souriait.

**\- ****Je reviendrais le plus vite possible, je te le promets mais écoute-moi il faut que je tue Voldemort, il le faut. Je n'ai pas le choix Hermione crois-moi. Si j'avais eu le choix de rester à tes côtés ou d'aller risquer ma vie avec cet ordure, la question ne se serait même pas posée que je serais déjà en train de t'embra… de te prendre dans mes bras.**

**\- ****Je viens avec toi alors.**

**\- ****Non hors de question que tu viennes c'est trop dangereux !**

C'est à ce moment-là que je pris conscience que nous étions seuls tous les deux, tous les autres étaient partit. Je n'avais pas pris en compte que les au revoir de ma meilleure amie serraient aussi long et dur. Soudain l'horloge de Poudlard sonna 20h00 pile. Je devais aller rejoindre Voldemort pour m'en débarrassait enfin !

Je repoussai Hermione puis lui sourit avant de dire :

**\- ****Ce n'est qu'un au revoir…**

Je lâchai donc ses mains si douces puis me tourna et commença ma marche direction la forêt interdite. Je pouvais encore entendre les pleurs d'Hermione derrière moi, mais alors que je m'apprêtais à passer le portail de l'école j'entendis :

**\- ****Harry ! Attends !**

Je me retournai puis vit Hermione courir à une vitesse folle dans ma direction. Jamais je ne l'avais vu courir aussi vite vers quelqu'un. Et en quelques enjambé, elle avait pris mon visage en coupe et prit possession de mes lèvres. C'est après seulement une dizaine de secondes que je réalisai qu'elle m'embrassait. Elle se décolla de moi timidement gardant ses mains sur mes joues devenu légèrement rosées depuis son baiser que je n'avais pas pris la peine de lui rendre, encore trop chamboulé.

**\- ****Je t'aime…** murmura-t-elle doucement, tellement doucement que je cru d'abord rêver. Elle planta son regard dans le mien attendant surement que je la repousse ou bien que je lui réponde mais j'étais devenu muet à cet instant.

Mais j'avais une seule réponse que je pouvais faire sans parler… c'était de la ré-embrassé. Et c'est ce que je fis ! Je l'a pris donc par la taille puis captura ses lèvres. Elle fut très surprise par mon geste mais me rendit mon baiser glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux noirs. Je l'a rapprocha encore plus de moi, pressant nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Ses lèvres étaient comme dans mes rêves. Douce, pulpeuse et sucrées.

Elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser le champ libre à sa langue de caresser mes lèvres. Je lui autorisai l'accès sans hésitation, caressant doucement ses hanches. Quand nos langues se trouvèrent ce fut comme un choc électrique, un feu d'artifice digne d'un 14 juillet à Paris. Elle se cambra un peu appuyant sur ma tête pour avoir plus de pression. C'était si agréable, je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir une telle sensation. Elle était censée être ma meilleure amie mais pourtant elle s'était jetée sur moi et m'avait déclaré son amour au « grand jour ». Je mis fin au baiser à contrecœur. Puis planta mon regard dans le sien qui avait perdu toutes ses larmes. J'avais même eu droit à un magnifique sourire.

**\- ****Harry… je ne sais pas quoi te dire…**

**\- ****Moi je sais. Après ça je peux te jurer, te promettre sur la vie de n'importe qui que je tuerais Voldemort… et que je reviendrais vivant !**

Elle afficha en plus grand sourire puis me sauta dans les bras en rigolant. Elle me vola un dernier baisé de quelques secondes puis je me retournai quittant l'école ma baguette à la main. Je retournai une dernière fois découvrant ma meilleure amie ou petite amie ? Je ne sais plus. Elle se tenait toute droite, ne me quittant plus du regard. Je criai :

**\- ****Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione !**


End file.
